hepodcastfandomcom-20200215-history
Episodes 1-100
A summary list of the first 100 episodes of the Human Echoes Podcast and what was supposed to be the focus for that episode: Episodes 1-10 Episode 1: When Graveyards Yawn/Sings the Nightbird Episode 2: Lunopolis Episode 3: I Saw the Devil Episode 4: Behind the Mask: The Rise of Leslie Vernon Episode 5: Yellowbrickroad Episode 6: Pontypool Episode 7: This Book is Full of Spiders (and Southern Gods) Episode 8: The Innkeepers Episode 9: Absentia Episode 10: The Fall Episodes 11-20 Episode 11: Resurrect Dead: The Mystery of the Toynbee Tiles Episode 12: House of the Devil Episode 13: Rare Exports Episode 14: Hogfather Short Echoes 1: Of Teeth and Claus, by Albert Berg Episode 15: The Fat Man: a Tale of North Pole Noir Episode 16: Dead Snow Episode 17: Dr. Horrible’s Sing Along Blog Episode 18: John Dies at the End Episode 19: Paranorman Episode 20: The Bleeding House Episodes 21-30 Episode 21: Dark City Episode 22: Mega Shark vs. Crocosaurus Episode 23: Nazis at the Center of the Earth Episode 24: Abraham Lincoln vs. Zombies Episode 25: Lo Interview with Bill Oberst Jr. (1) Episode 26: Bug Episode 27: Safety Not Guaranteed Episode 28: Wreck-it Ralph Episode 29: Robot and Frank Episode 30: Sinister Episodes 31-40 Episode 31: The Frighteners Episode 32: Interview with Joseph Devon (1) Episode 33: Life of Pi Episode 34: Jan Svanmajer’s Alice Short Echoes 3: Unmeaning, by Rebecca L. Brown Episode 35: The Orphanage Episode 36: Primer Episode 37: Upstream Color Short Echoes 4: Common Use, by Jay Wilburn Episode 38: Seven Psycopaths Episode 39: V/H/S Episode 40: Marble Hornets Spoilercast 1: Game of Thrones Season 3 Episodes 41-50 Episode 41: Mama Episode 42: House of Leaves Episode 43: Rubber Episode 44: Interview with Ellie Ann (1) Albert v. Movies: House Hunting Episode 45: Dark Days Episode 46: Oldboy Episode 47: Evil Dead remake Episode 48: Stoker Episode 49: Bait Episode 50: Mud Episodes 51-60 Episode 51: Frankenstein’s Army Episode 52: Man on Fire Episode 53: Twelve Monkeys Episode 54: Los Cronocrímenes (Timecrimes) Episode 55: The Time Traveler’s Wife Episode 56: Terminator 2 Episode 57: Night Watch Episode 58: Troll Hunter Episode 59: Pain and Gain Episode 60: Stakeland Episodes 61-70 Episode 61: Interference, by Eric Luke Episode 62: Rope Episode 63: The Immaculate Conception of Little Dizzle Episode 64: Interview with Eric Luke Episode 65: End of Watch Episode 66: Grabbers Short Echoes 8: Expecting, by Donald Jacob Uitvlugt Episode 67: Die Hard Episode 68: Krampus: the Yule Lord Episode 69: Review of the previous year Episode 70: Escape from Tomorrow Episodes 71-80 Episode 71: Event Horizon Episode 72: Banshee Chapter Episode 73: Maniac Episode 74: Mega Shark vs. Giant Octopus Episode 75: Super Shark Episode 76: Mega Shark vs. Mecha Shark Episode 77: Deep Blue Sea Episode 78: Resolution Episode 79: Interview with Joseph Devon (2) Episode 80: Children of Sorrow Episodes 81-90 Episode 81: The Mothman Prophecies Interview with Bill Oberst Jr. (2) Episode 82: Below Interview with Liesel Hanson Episode 83: Timmy Failure Episode 84: Pearson Education Sucks Episode 85: Insidious: Chapter 2 Episode 86: Nostalghia Episode 87: The Dirties Episode 88: Re-Animator Episode 89: Maximum Overdrive Episode 90: From Dusk Till Dawn Episodes 91-100 Episode 91: The Lair of the White Worm Episode 92: Dhoom 3 Episode 93: Exam Episode 94: Monsters Episode 95: Jug Face Episode 96: Reservoir Dogs Episode 97: Interview with Ellie Ann (2) Episode 98: The Devil’s Backbone Episode 99: Adaptation Episode 100: Dredd (100th Episode Special)